


Star Crossed: Elation [ON HOLD]

by HeartnArrow



Series: Star Crossed [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lashton - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Cynical, Desert Island, Fate, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Isolation, Larry (Caprica), Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lashton - Freeform, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Star-crossed, Unrequited Love, mentions of niall horan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartnArrow/pseuds/HeartnArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For the two of us, home isn't a place. It is a person. And we are finally home.”<br/>― Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss</p>
<p>Louis and Harry have now escaped prison, they are free. But that doesn't necessary mean they're free.<br/>(Sequel to Forbidden)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I stared up at the night sky, reflecting back on the memories I once smiled at. I no longer smiled at my childhood memories. They didn’t make me happy nor laugh nor proud, now they just seemed fake, like everything I was ever taught was a lie. My parents told me that they loved me, that I could tell them anything, that no matter what I did they would never stop loving me. But they did, they stopped loving me, they stopped being proud of me, they stopped looking at me like I was their son. 

I had always thought of Belize as my home, that I belonged in that small house my parents own and working at their bakery for the rest of my life. I loved everything about that small town, the way the seasons never changed and no matter where you went the water wasn’t far, how connected everyone was, how supportive the whole town was of each other, how everyone held the same beliefs, how the sun shined brighter there, and how the scenery never failed to amaze the eye, and how I felt like I truly belonged there. I knew every single place and person in Ladyville, it was my home. I grew up there, and all of my best memories were there, but so were my worst. The town became a part of me, a part of who I am. It was the one place I felt I could be myself. 

Things change though, people change, and suddenly home isn’t home anymore. I no longer felt like I belonged in Ladyville nor that I could be myself there. I had called that place home my whole life but it didn’t feel like home to me anymore. Now, whenever I thought of my hometown, I felt terror and anger, I no longer felt happy nor proud. It took a crucible to make me realize that home is not a place. Home is a person, a person that makes you feel accepted and worthy and brave, and loved. I felt all those things with Louis. Belize was no longer home, Louis was.


	2. Chapter I: Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter for the sequel to Forbidden! Each chapter is a another month on the island.

Month One

Land couldn’t be seen for miles, all that could be seen was sea that stretched out. The island was completely silent and still, the only voices that could be heard were those of the four of us. We were the only ones here, there were no buildings, no cars, no roads, nothing, all just sand and forest. It was a small island, but it would do, it was all we had now. I don’t know how long we’ve been on this island, our only way of telling time was the rise and fall of the sun and moon. But we didn’t bother to keep track, as long as we were here, we were safe. 

“I got lunch!” Louis shouted as Luke and him ran over to me. I went over to the shelter we built out of broken down trees. Ashton laid fast asleep in the hut. 

“Wake up, Ash. Food is here.” Ashton stirred awake at the mention of food. We ate often, we would catch fish in the ocean or find fruits and coconuts in trees. We probably had all gained a few extra pounds since we’ve been here since we can’t tell time so we eat whenever and all we eat is mostly fish. Ashton’s hair was a ratty mess considering the only form of washing it was via saltwater and his orange jumpsuit had been ripped every which way, with so much dirt and sand covering it. None of us looked any better, it was probably a good thing there were no mirrors around here. Ashton slugged his way over to the boys. They sat around a fire Louis had set up and were roasting the fish. Louis’ hair had grown quite long in the past days, it was now past his shoulders and he had grown a beard on his chin. He had torn his jumpsuit off the minute he got here and just went around in his boxers and white beater that desperately needed a cleaning. Luke didn’t look much better. His usually styled hair was a filthy mess that was ratted all over the place and he had ripped his jumpsuit so that it was shorts. I too looked a mess, my hair was jumbled all over the place, my hair had grown all the way past my shoulders, few more months without shaving and I would look like Jesus. 

We sat around the fire chatting as we ate. 

“This is so good,” Luke muttered as he bit into his fish even though this was all we ever ate. Ashton rested his head on the boy’s shoulder once he finished his fish. I smiled at them, they were good together, they made each other happy. They reminded me a lot of Louis and I. I glanced at Louis. He had finished eating and was fixing the fire. He was standing over the fire, placing more wood into it to keep it going. 

“Come here,” I said to him as I reached my hand out to pull him into my lap. He giggled as he fell onto my lap with his arms around my neck. A smile was displayed across his face that told me he was more happy than he had ever been in a long time. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

We were at total peace with ourselves and the world. We were happy and free. We could do whatever the hell we wanted and we loved it, every part of it. We were in our safe haven where everything was perfect and peaceful in the world. I was glad that we ran away, we got so much more time together, we got to make our infinity bigger. We didn’t even let the past stray for a second in our minds. Clean slate, that’s what this island was about for us. A place where we could live freely and be ourselves without fear. It was our safe haven. 

* * * 

I sat in Louis’ lap on top of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. His arms were wrapped around me as I leaned against him. It was a full moon tonight. The moon and stars shined so brightly down on us. 

I noticed birds flying in the sky and smiled. I glanced down at Louis’ bird tattoo. 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said that day while we were at the beach for the first time. How you would like to be a bird ‘cause they can just fly away when things get bad.” 

We had finally flown away, we were free now. We could do and say whatever we wanted. We didn’t have to worry about judgement or laws or jobs or money. We just had to worry about each other, and it was nice to not have to worry about all those things. 

“Hey, Lou, we finally learned how to fly,” I told him with a smile on my face. 

“Yes we did, Haz.” He closed the space between us and planted a kiss on my lips. 

* * * 

We swam in the ocean frequently. We constantly smelled of salt water and fish but we loved it. I swam over to Louis, wrapping my arms around him. The sun was shining down on us, heat drowning us. My legs wrapped around his waist and he lifted me up. 

“The ocean was always our place back in Belize,” he said as he smiled fondly. It was true, so much of our best memories were in the ocean. 

“Let’s make it that way here.” I connected our lips, reliving every single time we kissed in the ocean back in Belize all at once. It felt as if I was falling in love with him all over again. It felt like a new beginning for us, like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders, like we could forget all about the past and just embrace who we really are. We had gone through all those horrible things to get to this point, to be finally free, to be whoever the hell we wanted to be. Maybe we do have a happy ending, maybe we will have our happy ever after, maybe we will be able to grow old and die together, maybe we won’t end up on those gallows, maybe the future won’t be so bleak for us, maybe there was hope for us. It had been so long since I had hope for anything, I had lost all my hope, Belize stripped me of it and now I was gaining it back. I could nearly see Louis and I riding off into the sunset together. 

“What are you thinking about Har?” Louis asked, his blue orbs shining into mine. 

“Maybe there’s hope for us, Lou. Maybe after all, we will get our happy ending that we deserve.” I smiled wide as I told him this. He placed his hand in my hair and smiled the smile that I had grown to love. 

“There’s always been, Har. There’s always been hope for us.” He pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed my lips. I melted into his kiss, kissing him back immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues swarmed each others mouths. He expressed everything he ever wanted to say into that kiss. He gave me hope with that kiss. 

* * * 

Ashton and Luke walked through the forest holding hands. Ashton had a huge smile on his face as he dragged the younger boy. 

“Where are you taking me?” Luke questioned. They approached a large mountain, they had seen it many times before but had never had the energy to climb up it. 

“There’s no way in hell I have enough energy to climb that!” Luke protested. Ashton chuckled and looked at him. 

“Hop on my back, I’ll carry you up.” He had his back facing Luke. 

“C’mon Luke. You’re not going to hurt me.” Reluctantly, Luke hopped on the boy’s back. He adjusted Luke’s weight a bit then started up the mountain. 

“Remember when we first met?” Ashton asked. Luke smiled at the memory. 

“Yeah, we were ten and you saw me playing football at the park. You told me I sucked then taught me how to properly make a goal.” They both chuckled at the memory. They didn’t kiss until five years later, they were able to hide their relationship for two years. They reached the top of the mountain and Ashton let Luke off his back. Luke stood up, getting a good look at the view. He could see the ocean as well as the forest and far beyond that. He had a view of the whole island from up there. In the very distance, he could just barely make out another island. 

“It’s so beautiful,” Luke commented. Ashton wrapped his arms around his waist, place his head on his shoulder. 

“I love you so much, Luke,” he told the boy. He smiled, even after a month it was still a shock to him that they were free. 

“I love you too, Ash.” Luke spun around in his arms and put his hands in the boy’s ratty hair. He leaned down, connecting their lips with much passion. Ashton’s tongue was soon in the boy’s mouth as Luke slide his arms under Ashton’s shirt. Hesitantly, they pulled back from the kiss and took a seat on top of the mountain. Ashton sat in between Luke’s legs as he leaned against him. 

“I love this island,” Ashton said as he leaned back in Luke. 

“Me too, it’s our new home now.” Ashton turned his head to look at him. 

“Home isn’t a place, Luke. It’s within a person. It’s being with someone who you can be yourself with. It’s that feeling you get when you’re with them like nothing in the world can hurt you, you feel utterly safe in their arms. It’s the one place where you truly belong.” He smiled at him, his eyes beaming. 

“You’re my home,” Luke whispered into his ear. Both boys smiled wide, their eyes glowing. They were in love and happy and everything in the world was perfect for once. 

“You’re my home too.” 

That first month was easy, simple, fun. We never once reflected on the past nor thought about the past nor the tragedy that had changed us all. We were in a clear state of mind where nothing could ever go wrong. Life couldn’t be better in that first month. We never wanted to go back, we thought we never would have to go back there ever again. And we were happy for that, happy that we now had our chance at a happy ending, that we may be able to live out the rest of our days here, that we may be able to be ourselves without fear for the rest of our lives, that we for once in what felt like forever had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a really hard time writing this sequel since it's mostly fluff and normally all I write is angst. So I may only update this story like once a month. I have a few different ideas for the third and final book.

**Author's Note:**

> so this sequel will be short and will start out sweet. with each chapter, it will get more heavy and intense. each chapter is a month on the deserted island. there will be a final third book once this small sequel is done and i am debating between two ideas for the third and final book in the series. i will not start posting this regularly until valentines day, February 14, 2015.


End file.
